


First Night

by baeszler (riottkick)



Series: one million words [14]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dom Becky, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, Kink Negotiation, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sassy Charlotte is my fave, Sleepy Cuddles, Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Sub Charlotte, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler
Summary: Charlotte had been thinking of Becky all day, and finally, it was going to happen.





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi yes its 1:20 am and I just wrote Charlynch smut thats been long over due.

_”Sounds great to me!”_

The words that rang through Charlotte's head, over and over the whole week. It was now Raw and all she could think about what her and Becky were going to do in her hotel room. Getting cut off from her thoughts when a familiar voice filled her ears.

“So? How'd things go with Becky?” 

It was the last person she wanted to talk to. _Sasha_. 

“I have nothing to say to you,” Charlotte said, still bothered by Sasha telling Becky everything.

“Oh come on! I helped you with what you wanted. You should thank me, Flair.” Sasha smirked, looking passed Charlotte.

Before she could reply, Becky came up to them. “Hey Sasha! Hey, _Charlotte_ , you guys ready for tonight?” she asked, smirking when Charlotte blushed at the way she said her name.

“I-Uh, I'm ready!” she said, instantly regretting the way she answered the question.

 _This is going to be harder than I thought._ Charlotte thought, while Becky talked with Sasha.

“Char’s match is up next, so I will see you two tomorrow. Or maybe _later_?” Sasha smirked, and Charlotte walked away.

\----

Charlotte was distracted throughout her match with Carmella, and she blamed it all on Becky. If this hadn't happen before it, she would be okay. The thought of Becky doing things with her -- _to her_ ran wild, and it almost cost her the match. However, she did a great job nonetheless, and Becky was proud.

She knew Charlotte's mind was somewhere else the whole match, and still she kept up. Noting that her best friend deserved a reward later for the good job.

Waiting for Charlotte to come backstage, Becky began to grow impatient. She wanted to get her back to the hotel, and kiss her bruises that were going to form later on. Thoughts of calling the blonde a 'good girl’ and seeing her facial expression, was running through her head.

Once Charlotte walked through the curtains, she smiled at Becky. “Let me take a shower and I'll meet you at your hotel room. What's the number?” Charlotte asked as the two walked out to the hallway.

“Three-hundred and sixty-seven,” Becky smiled softly, stopping in front of the girl's locker room.

“Then I will see you there shortly, Bex.” Charlotte smiled, trying her best to hide her nervousness. 

\----

An hour later, Becky heard a knock on the door. Her face lit up knowing exactly who it was, and when she opened the door, to find Charlotte looking at her phone. 

“Hey, Char,” Becky smiled, causing the blonde to jump a little.

“Sorry, I didn't notice you opened the door.” Charlotte said awkwardly, walking into the hotel room.

“No, you're okay. I shouldn't have been so quiet” Becky said, shutting the door. “Can I get you something to drink?” 

Taking off her Jacket, Charlotte shook her head, “I’m okay for now, but thank you.”

Becky sat down next to Charlotte, trying to wrap her head on how she was going to approach this. Although she had been thinking about tonight a lot lately, she wanted to make this right.

“Do you have a safeword?” Becky asked, and Charlotte smiled.

“I do, it's ‘'sunflower’. I also thought about my hard limits,”

“What's your hard limits, Princess?” Becky asked with a smirk, watching Charlotte's cheeks grow red.

“No blood and no bodily fluids. Soft limits are anal, and fisting. Everything I'm okay with, but I know if there's something we do that I don't like, you'll stop.” Charlotte smiled.

“Definitely, and you can use your safeword whenever you need to. If you don't like what I'm doing, use it. If you're uncomfortable in the position, use it. I promise I will never get angry or disappointed if you use it.” Becky explained.

“I believe you Becky, I trust you.” 

“Are you ready? We're not going to do too much tonight,” she informed her, waiting for Charlotte's response.

“I am, Becky. I'm so ready,” Charlotte said, cringing internally from how desperate she sounded

“Take your clothes off for me, Princess.” Becky said, getting up to take her own clothes off. 

Charlotte stood up, and quickly moved to get off the couch. She didn't want to waste any time with Becky in front of her, wanting to fuck her.

"Get on your knees, Princess," Becky instructed, smiling as she watched Charlotte doing as she was told. "Tell Daddy what you want."

Looking up, Charlotte's cheek began to grow a bright pink. "You know what I want, Bex," she answered with a whine, rolling her eyes.

Becky shook her head, "Mm, no. You see, I'll let you off with a warning since you're new to this. _But,_ " pausing to run her thumb across Charlotte's bottom lip. "When Daddy tells you to do or say something, you do it."

She looked up at her again with a shy smile "I want y-your fingers in my mouth, Daddy," 

"Good girl, Char. That's all you had to say." Becky whispers, tapping her pointer finger lightly on Charlotte's lips.

Opening her mouth without having to be told, and waited for Becky to give her what she _needed_. 

"Such a good girl, Char. You didn't even need to have me tell you," Becky commented, sliding her thumb into her mouth. "Holy shit, you really like my fingers. Don't you, Princess?" 

"I really do, Daddy." Waiting patiently for Becky to put her fingers back in her needy mouth.

"You know what? I wanna _taste_ you," she smiled. "Beg."

Becky helped Charlotte off the ground, only to push her onto her back. She was patient, especially since her Princess was new to this. Gripping her her thighs, Becky opened her legs for her. 

" _Oh,_ " gasping as the cold air hit her wet cunt. "Please, Daddy?"

"What do you want? Tell me exactly what you want me to do, and I'll do it."

"Daddy, I really need your fingers in my pussy and your mouth on my clit. Please, Bec-" she was desperately begging before, the older woman slapped her cunt. Not removing her fingers after the slap, Becky instead rubbed slow circles against Charlotte's clit.

"You like when I play with your pretty pussy?" Becky groaned, wanting an answer from Charlotte.

"I fuck-fucking love it."

Getting down on her knees, Becky kept eye contact with the blonde. She rubbed Charlotte's thighs, admiring how strong they felt before leaning down to bite them. 

"Come _on_ ," she whined, waiting for Becky to put her mouth on the spot that needed her the most.

"Princess, you need to be more patient. I don't want to punish you on our first time doing this. Will you be a good girl for Daddy?" Becky asked, ghosting her fingertips against the blonde's thigh.

"Y-yeah, I can. I just want your mouth on my clpussy, pretty please?" Charlotte would have cursed herself from how desperate she sounded if she could focus.

"Mm, since you asked politely, I'll give it to you, Princess." saying no more, Becky leaned in. Swiping her tongue between Char's folds, earning a whimper. Becky didn't waste any time when Charlotte gripped her hair. It was time to give the Princess what she needed, and that's exactly what she did. Running the tip of her tongue teasingly against her clit, she hummed when the blonde's hips wiggled. 

“I'm not gonna tease you anymore, Princess. I wanna see you _come_.” she breathed, looking up to meet Charlotte's pleading eyes.

Running the flat of her tongue through her wet folds up to clit, she knew that it wouldn't take long for the blonde to come. Turning big strong Charlotte into a needy princess was something she could get used to.

“Please, Bec-Daddy?” she gasped, desperate to let go.

Becky smirked as , “Sorry, Char, you're just going to have wait and come on Daddy's dick.” 

“Y-you said you were done teasing!” she breathed, catching her breath.

“I changed my mind. Plus, seeing you like this makes me wanna fuck you even more. Now, I want you to lay so your ass is hanging off the bed, baby,” Grabbing her strap from her bag, Becky looked over to see that Charlotte did as she was told. “Go ahead and play with your pussy for me, Char.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Charlotte moaned. Doing as she was told, she moved her hand down to touch herself. She was soaked, and wanted to feel her touch again. At this point, Charlotte needed anything from Becky. Entering herself with a single finger, Charlotte groaned at the feeling. Adding another finger, she began to slowly thrust her fingers in and out.

“You must be really turned on, Princess.” Becky commented as she heard the soft wet noises coming from Charlotte. 

“I am, all f-for you!” Charlotte gasped, and Becky bit her lip.

“You better not come yet, because I haven't given you permission.” 

“Daddy, I need your strap, _please?_ ” Charlotte pleaded, hoping Becky would give her exactly what she needed.

“I would usually make you beg some more, but I need to be in you,” Becky breathed. “Spread your legs like a good slut for me.”

Getting between Charlotte's legs, Becky lined the head of the dildo against her entrance. “Remember, Princess, safeword whenever you need it. I mean it.” Becky said before lightly pushing in.

 _”Fuck,”_ Charlotte moaned as Becky pushed all of the strap into her. 

“You're so tight, Char,” Becky groaned, moving her hips at a slow pace. She wanted Charlotte to get used to the feeling before going faster. “Such a good girl, _my_ good girl.” 

Moving her hips to meet Becky's thrusts, Charlotte needed more. Thankfully, the redhead was more than willing to give it to her. Pulling out just to go back in at a fast pace, Becky loved the feeling of Charlotte around her strap. The sounds she made drove Becky close to her own orgasm. 

“Gonna come from just fucking you, Princess,” picking up her pace, Becky reached down to rub Charlotte's clit. 

“Please, Becky-Daddy, I'm gonna-” 

_”Come for me, Princess,”_ Becky moaned, feeling Charlotte tighten around the strap. 

Becky continued to rub Charlotte's clit while she rode out her high, and on the verge of her own. Moving her hips at a fast pace, she came with Charlotte's name on her tongue.

“Fuck, you did a really good job, Princess.” Becky said, pulling out of Charlotte.

Removing the harness, she threw it on the ground before climbing in bed.

“Don't you have to wash that?” Charlotte asked with a laugh, smiling as Becky's arm wrapped around her. 

“Will later, wanna cuddle you,” Becky said sleepily. “Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

“I'm okay, Becky, and you didn't hurt me at all.”

“Good, let's sleep and we'll clean up in the morning,” Becky said, kissing Charlotte's cheek.

_Charlotte could get used to this._


End file.
